At present, more and more electronic devices have been brought into people's life and provide a variety of applications for users with the development of electronic technology. As an example, the existing smart phone may provide a backup function in addition to a communication function. When a user stores a new contact into a mobile phone, the backup function of the mobile phone may be additionally used to backup the new contact to avoid loss of the contact's number. Specifically, the mobile phone sends the number for the contact to a cloud server and stores the number into the cloud server upon receiving a backup instruction from the user.
However, the applicant finds that the number in the mobile phone is generally backed-up upon the mobile phone receiving an operation from the user. Additionally, such backup occurs at a certain interval such as every five days, one month or half a year, and the backup will not be performed by the mobile phone until the user initiates a backup operation. Accordingly, if a new contact is stored in the mobile phone during the interval, the new contact cannot be backed-up within the interval. Numbers for contacts in the mobile phone are likely to be deleted by others if the mobile phone is lost within the interval. When the user of the mobile phone retrieves the numbers for the contacts, the backed-up contacts may be downloaded from the cloud server while those not backed-up are lost together with the mobile phone. As such the retrieved contacts by the user are incomplete.
Therefore, the technical problem is that information not backed-up is not stored in the electronic device on the occasion that the information is deleted by others.